


Jessica Jones AKA The Babysitter

by Shipping_marvelous_things



Category: Jessica Jones (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Netflix - Fandom, marvel netflix
Genre: Babysitting, Fandom, Fluff, Friendship, friendly fluff, friends - Freeform, it turns out that it wasn't so bad, jessica had to babysit, platonic, she isn't happy about it, trish wakes her up early
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 11:04:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6049237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipping_marvelous_things/pseuds/Shipping_marvelous_things
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trish drops a little girl off with Jess, much to her dislike. She is unimpressed (as usual) but it ends up with her getting a bottle of Scotch and some Chinese, which makes up for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jessica Jones AKA The Babysitter

“Jess, I need to ask you a favour,”   
“What Trish? I'm sleeping,” Jessica grumbled, still half-asleep,  
“No you aren't, you're talking to me.”  
Jessica rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and looked at the phone, “Trish it's eight in the morning!” she groaned,  
“I know Jess! Every other normal person is up by this time!” she rolled her eyes on the other end of the line.  
“What? What favour do you need?” Jessica groaned,   
“I need you to take care of someone for the day for me,” Trish waited for a reply,  
Jessica was suspicious, “Who?” she raised an eyebrow,  
“Jess, I'm busy, I don't have a lot of time to explain. Can I just drop her off in ten minutes?”   
“What? Who?”  
“Thanks Jess, you're a lifesaver, see you just now!” Trish put the phone down quickly,  
“Trish! Trish no!” Jessica tried to protest, but her best friend had already cut the call. She slowly got out of bed and pulled on a pair of jeans. Grumbling to herself, she walked to the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror, “Ugggh,” she splashed her face and took two ibuprofen, her head was spinning, she drank a little too much the night before.   
There was a knock at the door and Jessica went to answer it. The look of horror on her face made Trish wish she'd had a camera. Jessica looked down at the little human being dressed in a white flowery dress with a princess crown on her forehead. She looked up at her best friend and said one word, “No.” Trish tilted her head,   
“Please Jess, it's just for a few hours, and I don't have any one else I could take her to,”   
“Is there not a daycare around this city somewhere? Or maybe just take her to work?” Jessica tried to get out of babysitting. The girl sprinted past her and flopped onto the couch, and proceeded to jump on it. “No! No. Trish, see what is happening? I am not the right person to take care of a little girl dressed in pink and wants to be Snow White or whatever,”   
“Cinderella,” Trish corrected,  
“What?” Jessica questioned, slightly irritated,   
“She's dressed up as Cinderella,” Trish finished,   
“Trish, little children don't like me, and quite frankly, I don't get on well with them either. They smell funny, they want to touch everything, they break things, and they're messy, and gross,” she started listing off reasons for the kid not to stay with her. “Oh! And,” she paused, “and what if she found alcohol? What if I get mad? It really wouldn't be safe for her to stay here,” Jess raised her hands, “Just saying.”  
“First of all, you break things all the time, and you're messy 99% of the time, so you might have more in common than you think. Besides, you wouldn't hurt an innocent child. Just put on a movie or something, I'll be back in three hours. Thanks Jess! See you later!” Trish made a hasty exit.  
“I'm getting you back for this!” Jessica shouted after her, but she didn't hear her.  
She shut the door cautiously and looked back at the child, who was watching her like a hawk, “So -uh- What's your name?” she knelt down, and tried her best not to flinch when the girl leaned forward and touched her hair,   
“It's Emily,” the girl said, still mesmerized with Jessica's hair. “You're really pretty,” she smiled at Jessica.  
Jess stood up and looked at Emily, “Well, it's good to meet you Emily, I'm Jessica, and I wasn't planning on you being here today, so I have to find something for you to do. Are you allowed to watch movies?” Jessica asked,   
“Yeah I am,” Emily said,   
“Okay, okay, now that's a start, so let's see if I can find something to-” Jessica was scratching through papers on her desk to find her laptop. She found it hidden under several files, and opened up Netlix, Frozen seemed to be popular, so she put that on and placed the laptop in front of Emily. “Stay here, I need a shower, don't move, just stay watching Freezing or whatever it is,” Jessica said, walking out,  
“It's Frozen,” Emily corrected her,  
“Fine, just sit here and watch Frozen while I go shower,” Jessica said.  
Jess walked out of the bathroom to find her clothes strewn out across her bed, “Excuse me...What are you doing?” she asked,   
“You don't have anything pink,” the little girl stated, still looking through her drawers,   
“Well that's because I don't like pink,” Jessica said, walking over to Emily, “Now you and I are going to play a game called, 'Let's put all of Jessica's clothes back in her drawers,' Does that sound like fun?” she was slightly annoyed,   
“Not really. Can we go get some pizza?” Emily asked,   
“Didn't you eat before Trish dropped you off?”   
“Yeah, I did, but now I'm hungry,” the girl persisted,   
“Fine, I'll make you a peanut-butter sandwich,” Jessica told her,   
“Yummy!” Emily jumped up and ran to the kitchen.  
“Hey! No running! You'll hurt yourself!” Jessica scolded, but Emily wasn't worried.  
Jess made them both sandwiches and they sat on the couch in front of her laptop.   
“Can we finish watching Frozen?” the little girl asked,  
Jessica rolled her eyes, “Yeah sure whatever,” she said, pressing play.  
Jess scrolled through her phone absentmindedly, while Emily was watching, not really paying much attention to her. She felt something tugging on the sleeve of her hoodie,  
“You're missing the movie!” the little girl pouted,   
“I'm watching,” Jessica insisted, still looking at her phone,  
“No you aarreen't,” the girl whined,  
Jessica sighed and put down her phone, “Okay, I'm watching.”   
Emily smiled at her and carried on watching. A few minutes later, Emily moved closer to Jessica, and leaned against her. Jessica stiffened, not entirely sure what to do, but when she saw the girl had no intention of moving, she just ignored it.   
Frozen had taken two and a half hours to watch, so Jessica just had to cope for the last half an hour. “Can I do your hair?” Emily asked, looking up at her,  
Jessica sighed, “Okay fine,” she sat down in front of the little girl,   
“I need a hairbrush,” she ordered,   
Jessica stood up and went to her room to get her brush, when she returned, Emily was sitting cross-legged on the couch, looking very serious, and there was a pillow in front of her (obviously for Jessica to sit on) Jess threw the brush on the chair and sat down in front of her.  
Emily immediately started to work on Jessica's hair. She started several plaits and Jess had ponytails everywhere, and bright coloured ribbons that Emily had brought in her little princess bag. Emily bossed Jessica around, telling her how to hold her head, what pieces of hair to hold and all that.   
Trish had finished her meeting early and had decided to go rescue Jessica from Emily, she knew she was going to have to buy Jessica a good bottle of whiskey to make it up to her.   
Trish had her own key to Jessica's apartment, so she let herself in. She rounded the corner going into the sitting area and burst out laughing when she saw Jessica's hair, “Well, you look like you're having fun Jess!” she said sarcastically, trying to hide her laughter, Jessica just scowled at her and mouthed,  
“Help me!”   
Trish walked over to Emily, “Let's go take you home to your parents Sweetie,”   
The little girl jumped up, “Okay!”   
Before they were about to exit the door, Emily ran to Jessica who was standing up, and hugged her. Jessica was shocked at first, but she gave the girl a little hug back.  
“Thank you for taking care of me, I had fun!” Emily said in a little voice,   
“Sure,” Jess said, closing the door for them.  
When they had left, Jessica picked up her phone and messaged Trish, “You owe me one!”   
Trish messaged back a few seconds later, “Okay Jess, I'll buy you a bottle of scotch and drop it off later.”   
“And Chinese too!” Jessica added,  
“Okay, and Chinese. See you later Jess Xxx!”

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? I could just imagine Jessica having to take care of a child and not knowing what to do. Like, she has no food, (save for the peanut butter that Malcolm likes to steal)   
> Comment! :)   
> All mistakes are mine!  
> I take requests! (no smut though)


End file.
